Ugly
by LadyBWhite
Summary: Donde Tim se siente antiestético y triste. Dick es un buen hermano.


Hizo una mueca de disgusto al observarse en el gran espejo de su habitación, giro sobre su eje aun admirándose detenidamente en el reflejo. No le gusto lo que veía. Se mordió el labio con amargura viendo como su estómago cada vez se abultaba más y como sus músculos iban perdiendo su firmeza. No le gustaba para nada lo que veía.

En los últimos meses Tim había estado suspendido de sus actividades nocturnas por una severa fractura que lo había dejado casi imposibilitado de por vida, por lo que el caballero de la noche y la Dra. Tompkins habían decido darle un largo periodo en reposo hasta que se hubiera recuperado totalmente, cosa que no alegro para nada al Red Robin. Prontamente, aproximadamente una semanas, notó que el reposo le estaba trayendo algo más que molestia. Tim había comenzado a engordar perdiendo su delgada figura que le era tan característico al ex-robin. Se maldijo a él; porqué había sido descuidado y no había reducido la cantidad de alimentos que ingería, siendo que un pasado —cercano— todas esas calorías extras eran quemadas rápidamente saltando sobre edificios y entrenado arduamente.

Lentamente los cambios se hacían más evidentes, los pantalones que antes utilizaba se le estaban haciendo costosos subirlos hasta su cadera, otros que ni siquiera subían más allá de sus muslos, y las camisetas comenzaban a hacerle notar la figura distorsionada de su cuerpo, siendo obligado por su propia vergüenza a utilizar sudaderas holgadas para evitar revelar su notorio cambio anatómico. Aunque no puedo evitar que sus tres hermanos notaran el cambio de estado físico.

Damian, siendo lo observador que era, notó los primeros cambios en Tim y sin poder evitarlo había sido el primero en molestarlo y hacerle notar lo _gordo_ que se veía con algunos pantalones. El pequeño demonio había sido discreto, esperando su momento para poder utilizar su información a su favor para molestar al tercer petirrojo. Un golpe bajísimo para la su autoestima.

Jason fue el segundo casi el tercero en darse cuenta de su _gordura,_ pero había sido más moderado con sus burlas y ataques hacia su persona, que aún dolían como veinte golpes en el estómago.

Dick por su parte había sido bueno o piadoso con él y no había comentado nada hacia su persona sobre peso ni ejercicio. Se lo agradecía pero eso no quitaba lo avergonzado que se sentía que supiera sobre su cambio físico, y mucho más fue al recibir de parte de Dick unas cuantas sudaderas que el acróbata ya no usaba. Las acepto por supuesto pero deseaba con todas sus ganas que las tuviera que usar por gusto y no por obligación.

 _Y bueno, Bruce era Bruce por lo que no sabía si lo había notado —que tendría que haberlo hecho porque es el jodido Batman— o estaba perdido en la nube del caballero oscuro para notarlo._

Soltó un ligero suspiro aún frente al gran espejo. Se pusó la sudadera y decidió bajar a la cueva para esperar a su padre y hermanos; quienes no tardaron en llegar en un bullicio de agitación.

—Buen trabajo, Red Robin. La información fue de mucha ayuda. —felicito Batman. Tim asintió con la cabeza estando sentado frente a la _baticomputadora_ observando pacientemente.

Sus ojos se centraron en los gráciles movimientos de sus hermanos mientras se dirigían al vestuario para cambiarse los uniformes.

Extrañaba tanto salir a patrullar y, aunque sonase loco, también los entrenamientos.

 _Mi estado físico._

Suspiro con pesar fijándose en los apretados trajes de Jason y Dick que habían notar sus marcados abdómenes. Por la mente se le paso la duda si su traje le entraría si intentará ponérselo en ese instante, _seguramente no._ Otro golpe a su frágil autoestima.

Al llegar la hora de la cena el ex-robin se sintió abrumado, Damian comía desaforado y Jason lo acompañaba gustoso en su desenfreno de hambre, Dick y Bruce tragaban con más tranquilidad aunque su plato estaba repleto y por lo que parecía estaban dispuesto a comer otras porciones del mismo tamaño. Él se quedó observando varios segundos su plato sin tener intensiones de comer.

—¿Pasa algo, Timmy? —Dick lo saco de su ensoñación.

—¿Ah? No... Nada, Dick. —apenado no despego la vista de su plato, preguntándose si de ahora en adelante podría pedirle a Al que moderará las calorías que depositaba en su plato.

 _Humillante._ Tim se mordió el labio reprimiendo la frustración que albergaba en su mente. Esto fue tomado en cuenta por el primer robin.

La cena paso entre silencios llenos de hambruna y algunas palabras que eran distorsionadas por las bocas llenas, y Tim fue el primero en levantarse y rápidamente irse a encerrarse en su cuarto para revolcarse en su miseria.

Esa noche el segundo mejor detective se escondió bajo las sabanas y durmió completamente afligido, aunque su sueño no duro mucho al despertarse en la madrugada. Refunfuñando se removió infinidad de veces hasta darse por vencido y aceptar lo obvio, no podía volver a dormirse. Desde su cama se quedó observando la habitación sumida en la penumbra.

 _No puede ser que haga esto._

Antes de levantarse prendió el velador y, otra vez, con miedo se enfrentó al espejo que tantos disgustos le había ocasionado los últimos días. Lentamente se sacó la holgada sudadera, continuando por los pantalones y la camiseta. Sus ojos vagaron por su figura deteniéndose en su abdomen, el cual contrajo lo máximo posible y con delicadeza paso las yemas de sus dedos por el contorno contraído. _No es lo mismo..._ Remojo sus labios con nerviosismo mientras se ponía de lado.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarle pero se rehusaba a llorar.

 _Pronto todo se ira._

 _Pronto volveré a ser yo..._

 _Pronto..._

Se tapó los ojos ocultado lo que el espejo le mostraba tan cruelmente. _Pronto..._ Tim sin poder evitarlo lloró lleno de angustia por sus _tontos ideales de belleza_ y su pecho se le inflo lleno de impotencia.

 _Todo está mal._

Aún con las manos en sus ojos se quedó parado frente al espejo, rogando porque todo se acabará, sin notar que su puerta había sido abierta para dejar que lo observara unos ojos azules.

El tercer Robin se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos acunándolo lentamente, pero no se opuso al contacto que realmente necesitaba en estos momentos.

—Shh... Timmy... Yo te tengo —susurró Dick estrechándolo aún más contra su cuerpo—. Todo está bien.

Él menor oculto su rostro en el pecho de Dick haciendo más notorio el sonido de sus sollozos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando hasta que Tim pudiera relajarse y le contará al acróbata sus angustias.

Lentamente la acelerada respiración del menor petirrojo se controló hasta ser un vago recuerdo de su afligido llanto. Dick lo había hecho que se sentarán en la cama y con delicadeza, propia del último de los Flying Graysons, limpio los rastros de lágrimas con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ojos apacibles.

—¿Qué pasa, Timmy? —acarició su rostro, mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos—: ¿Qué te aflige?

Tim quiso responder pero su garganta lo traicionó haciendo un agudo sonido.

Dick sonrió dulcemente mostrando los pequeños hoyuelos que se acentuaban con la baja luz del velador, mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente al menor.

—Todo estará bien, Tim...

—No, nada está bien, Dick —habló por primera vez, mientras mostraba a través de sus ojos el intenso dolor que le producía la situación—. Soy totalmente inservible. Si Bruce quisiera llevarme a patrullar... no podría hacerlo, no sería apto. —Las pequeñas lagrimas amenazaron por salir otra vez, mientras la voz se le quebraba.

—No digas eso, eres un pilar importante en esta familia. —La sonrisa de Dick se había borrado dejando ver una mirada preocupada por las palabras del más joven—. Hoy gracias a ti hemos logrado salvar personas. Esas personas ahora están con sus familias y agradecidas con noso-

—¡Dick, por todos los santos! ¡Mírame! —extendió los brazos para mostrar sin ningún estorbo su cuerpo semi-desnudo—. Estoy gordo, rechoncho, re-regordete... ¡C-como quieras decirle! —Se cubrió el rostro queriendo volver a llorar.

Tim en su corta vida había llorado tantas veces como los dedos de su mano, pero había llegado a un límite y estaba destrozándolo de afuera hacia dentro. El acróbata por su parte se quedó quieto sin decir nada; con cautela se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de su hermano y le proporciono unas leves caricias en sus brazos. Tim se estremeció al tacto cálido e intento alejarse del mismo pero fue retenido rápidamente por las amplias manos del mayor.

—Tim, mírame. —El nombrado negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba alejarse—. Timothy. —Se quedó quieto al escuchar su nombre completo—. Por favor, mírame.

El más pequeño respiro entrecortadamente y quedamente descubrió su rostro ante la mirada cerúleo. Se quedaron ambos observándose detenidamente a los ojos; Tim los tenía rojos, con rastros de lágrimas adornando sus mejillas tenidas de rojo que lo hacían ver aún más joven de lo que era. Timothy Drake era hermoso, una persona hermosa que merecía ser apreciada como la obra maestra que era, pero su hermano era celoso y él era solamente digno de ver su belleza.

Con una suave caricia apartó el cabello que caía rebeldemente en el rostro del ex-robin.

—Tú eres perfecto de cualquier forma. —Las palabras fueron brutalmente sinceras provocando que el frágil corazón del menor se agitara, pero su mente lo rechazo al instante haciendo que la palabra _mentiroso_ le resonará por la cabeza.

—Y-yo... no soy perfecto... estas errado.

—No. Por supuesto que no, estoy más que seguro de lo que digo.

—Dick, por favor. Tú sabes que estoy gordo, eres totalmente consiente. Hasta me diste esas sudaderas... —Se detuvo abruptamente al ver la sonrisa divertida de Dick—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Desconcertado preguntó. _Se está burlando de mí._

—¿Crees que te di mis sudaderas porque pensaba que las necesitabas por tu estado físico? —pausó para observar el rostro del contrario—. ¡Dios no! ¡Solamente pensé que era un desperdicio desecharlas! —abrazó a Tim fuertemente, que se sintió incomodo al notar como su cuerpo se amoldaba bajo los brazos del primer Robin y su estómago era apretando contra el firme abdomen del acróbata.

—Yo...

—Para mí siempre has sido lindo —interrumpió al más pequeño, mientras dejaba un estrecho espacio entre ambos rostros—... Con unos ojos preciosos... una adorable nariz respingona y piel tersa. —acarició su mejilla formando círculos con el pulgar para luego besar su frente. Dick quería decirle más; contarle como admiraba su cuerpo cada vez que podía y apreciaba totalmente embobado sus piernas que eran salpicadas con algunas cicatrices; contarle como admiraba su cuello y las pronunciadas clavículas cada vez que llevaba esa camisa roja que tanto amaba.

El menor se coloreo de un intenso rojo al sentir el húmedo peso de los labios de Dick en su rostro y comenzó a sentirse embriagado del leve dulzor que emanaba la cálida piel morena. Por un instante se relajó mansamente bajo las palmas del mayor; apreciándolo en silencio.

—Tan lindo.

Se observaron bajo la sutil luz que emanaba el velador. Tim se sintió cohibido ante la cercanía del romaní que no mostraba indicios de querer apartarse, aún con su mano sosteniendo delicada pero firmemente su rostro evitando que apartara la vista de los intensos ojos cerúleos que lo reflejaban con cariño. Suavemente Dick se permitió acercarse un poco más al suspiro de « _Hermoso»_ para depositar un beso en la comisura de los impactados labios de Tim.

Una ráfaga eléctrica lo recorrió de arriba a abajo al tercer Robin y se acentuó en su estómago, dándole un apretón agradable a sus entrañas.

—¿Puedo?

El cálido aliento del mayor produjo que todo su cuerpo temblará y su cabeza inconscientemente asintiera.

Con cariño Dick besó los labios del más bajo, mientras deslizaba su mano hasta la cintura estrechándolo dulce e inocentemente.

Él se dejó hacer ante los suaves toques de su hermano. Se fundieron en un beso lento, tierno, lleno de paz y amor que el romaní intentaba expresarle de todas las maneras posibles.

Al separarse se observaron por unos instantes donde Tim pudo apreciar el destello provocador en la mirada del otro, incitándolo a seguir, invitándolo silenciosamente. Antes que cualquiera dijese algo Dick retomó el beso con más valor y ansias que antes, queriendo demostrar todo lo que sentía por el menor. Las manos del romaní se aferraron con más apremio en la cintura del más pequeño y su lengua se coló entre los labios del contrario de forma natural mientras que los estáticos brazos de Tim se depositaron en el cuello del otro, apresándolo.

El silencio era roto por los ligeros suspiros que emitía de tercer Robin, disfrutando de los suaves como expertos labios, sin importarle que su hermano estuviera apretando su cuerpo lleno de inseguridades.

Richard reclamaba y Timothy otorgaba.

Richard quería más, pero nunca se permitiría aprovecharse de la debilidad de Tim. Fundidos en un beso lleno de significado, el acróbata se obligó a apartarse lentamente admirando el rostro avergonzado del otro, quien rápidamente se escondió en su cuello aun abrazándolo.

—Tim... —susurró en el oído del más joven, recibiendo como respuesta un estremecimiento— Te quiero. —dijo totalmente sincero.

—D-d-dick —Sin poder creer lo que oía, Tim se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en su vida. Después de tanto sufrimiento y sentir rechazo por sí mismo, esas palabras llenas de sinceridad era paralizantes y eran las que lentamente estaban restaurando su afligido corazón. Sin poder formular ninguna palabra coherente se atrevió a besar por tercera vez al acróbata quien lo recibió gustoso.

—No eres _gordo,_ ni mucho menos _feo_ , Tim. Eres lo más _hermoso_ que han visto mis ojos. —abrazó al pequeño petirrojo, sin saber que él había juntando todas las rotas piezas de su corazón.


End file.
